The nozzle atomizing properties and water spray based dust suppression are very important subjects of the present studies on two-phase flow and have a wide application value in agriculture, energy, safety and environmental engineering and the dust suppression effect is determined directly by the nozzle atomizing properties which are directly determined by such factors as the nozzle space position, nozzle caliber, spray pressure, spray flow, mist flow form and divergence angle of mist flow, so it is of great practical significance to study the atomizing properties and the dust-mist coupling rule of an individual nozzle under different spray parameters, especially on those atomizing properties and the dust-mist coupling rule of combination of multiple nozzles at different space positions. However, most of existing water spray based dust suppression experimental equipment is mainly used for studying an individual nozzle at a fixed position and fails to achieve automatic adjustment and change of nozzle space positions, so such equipment cannot be used to study the atomizing properties and dust suppression effects of an individual nozzle or combination of multiple nozzles at different space positions.